onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Still here
Hey guys, I'm letting you know one of its founders is STILL around (notices nobody is cheering, haha). I was going to return this year and just stick around, but I've been busy. I had to do up two wikias the Alter/ego and Chipspeech one. The Vocaloid wikia is finally starting to take off (took 6 years) so I'm needed less and less. I can relax more. If not for the state of the chipspeech and Alter/ego wikias. I'd have been around back here sooner. So much has changed and so little has change. :-D I doubt I'll be able to still catch up with the editors here to be regular again like I was until 2011. But I knew that was coming, and I was happy that happened. But now I've repeated the circle with the Vocaloid wikia and its getting to a point I'm once again becoming redundant... I guess I'm bored. Plus, I've made it no secret how the Vocaloid fandom is pretty much unfun over the last few years. There was points where drama caused me to walk out and come here to destress or pull out a rant to relax and get it off my chest. With one exception I have often lurked around here despite not doing anything. And then there was that vote here where I was pulled up by an older editor then most of you because they were getting banned... Somehow I came to the conculsion I was being used to AVOID or defend them to the point where, though I wasn't happy some rules changed I felt were unfair towards them... I was peeved by it. Not only that, but they weren't letting me draw my own dam conclusion on the matter... And kept spoon feeding me information... So I didn't stick around during that period purely to cool off. This was that 1 exception if your curious. (edit; pretty sure it was Sea Terror, and if its you Sea, no I don't remember what went on 100% so its forgotten and I won't hold it against ya... my memory has gotten much worst in the last 4 years and I can barely remember a lot of things that went on the wikia anymore... I'll talk about this in the next blog so everyone knows the situation and the *other* reason I doubt I'll make many major edits.:-/). However, I will say this... Lets just say, I'm not as fun as I used to be, as the Vocaloid fandom, has sadly, pushed patience a LOT of the last 5 years. Also, I was going to wait until the weekend to post this... But I then picked up a cold/throat infection its 5:30am and I havent' slept all night. I'm fed up and bored and its the 3rd night in a row with bad sleep... I figured... "Oh well... I'll get to the point sooner". >_< Yes, I have been reading the manga every week its been out in the last 5 years, no I haven't watched the anime in 4 years. And no I haven't played any of th video games except 1 on the 3DS and I forget which 1 that was... My 3DS has flat batteries as I write, and I can't fin the charger to tell you. And... And... I'm waffling... O_O Category:Blog posts